


【迪托】捲心菜殿下的千層心機

by Nitsuki



Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Uke Bartolomeo, 仇人組, 內含刀片請小心食用, 堅持著彼此傷害到世界末日, 巴托受, 所謂絕配的重新定義, 王子殿下是世界第一的精神病, 相愛相殺, 而他的愛人是世界第一的神經病
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:36:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitsuki/pseuds/Nitsuki
Summary: 那個手段這個手段連起來♪ 戰略性的、藝術性的、無敵的技巧♪那種技巧這種技巧連起來♪ 重重疊疊、千層套路♪ 高招又鮮明♪ 捲心菜的豐富的技巧♪
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece), 迪托
Series: 大人物、小人物、無關重要的史詩 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792765
Comments: 15
Kudos: 10





	1. 捲心菜殿下的千層心機 上

前文提要

卡文：「喂甘比亞，你掉錢包了。」

甘比亞：「啊謝謝——（彎身撿起）」

卡文：「等等！（秒速搶過來）這、這這這是……」

甘比亞：「哦，老大小時候我和阿婆幫他搞入學時拍的，雖然最後沒能用上——」

卡文：「以前明明長那樣現在居然長這樣？！！？！？！！」

甘比亞：「嗯嗯那時還很乖很軟呢……可是那啥，再萌的幼獅也總得長成一頭獅子？你有看過獅子王嗎？啊，可是老大小時侯比辛巴更萌、長大後比辛巴還要凶狠恐怖許多——喂你幹嘛拿出來？！」

卡文：「錢包還你相片歸我！這是、這是……對了是歸還失物的報酬！！」

甘比亞：「失什麼物我都撿起來才被你搶過去的耶？快還來啦！我就只有這張——」

卡文：「只要一張就更不能放你這裡！怎麼了要打嗎？！」

甘比亞：「不打啊！你是強盜嗎？！！」

卡文：「本少爺好歹是個海賊——」

甘比亞：「那你好歹也搶點錢啊？！？！？！」

卡文：（默默把照片小心放進自己錢包）

甘比亞：「你、你錢包裡都是你自己的相片啊……」

斯萊曼：「看他這麼可憐的份上不如你就——」

甘比亞：「為什麼？受害者不是我嗎？」

=+=+=+=+=

愛我嗎……不愛我嗎……愛我嗎……不愛我嗎……

花瓣飄落。

他張口迎接，吞噬著。

一片又一片的、血的顏色。

=+=+=+=+=

帷幕升起，燈光提亮，定格的人物開始了動作，嬰兒的哭聲響起。

「恭喜皇后，是小王子呢。」

床上的女人剛生產完畢，臉容憔悴，汗濕的金髮貼在前額。

「終於是個男的，太好了……快去跟陛下說我這次順——不，等等，先把王子洗好拿來讓我抱著，可不能讓他見到孩子就忽視了我……你，幫我洗把臉、弄好頭髮……」

她虛弱地吩咐著。

夏末，午後，皇家產房。

炎熱而冰冷的第一幕。

國王步入房裡，眼前是母子平安的溫馨畫面，疲憊蒼白的美人淺笑著抱住新生的王子，散發著母愛的光輝。他興奮地大步上前，親吻了妻子的髮際，把兩人環在臂間，皇后向他投以溫柔的眼神。

「辛苦了。」

恩愛的夫妻，幸福的家庭。

「就叫卡文迪許吧。」

王子的名字早在皇后第一次懷孕時就定下來了。

御醫說流過產的女人第二胎未必穩，國王並沒有很大期望。

漂亮的女人多的是，先人也有廢后另娶的例子，再不然，人命本來就很脆弱——他總會有辦法的。

不過眼下這情況自然是最方便最理想的。

「卡文，哭聲很洪亮呢，一定是個很有朝氣的孩子。來看看父王？真可愛。」

皇后微笑著呼喚王子的小名，內心嫌棄著那哭得五官皺起的臉。她明白嬰兒都長這個樣子，就希望日後能長順眼一點，這小東西要是沒遺傳到她的美貌她會很失望的。

雖然至少，現在這后位坐穩了，她很慶幸不用再一次親手悶死這種粉色肉團。上次那接生婆錢都收了卻不敢下手，事後已經找人處理掉了。她生完了那麼累，還要趕在哭聲出來之前動手，真是很大壓力。

而且在這件事情上，陛下對她的憐愛已經耗得七七八八，這一胎必須是男的。就算不是，她也早已派人打探過同期幾個孕婦的住處，以防萬一——她總會有辦法的。

手好酸，也睏了，皇后在想他丈夫還要待多久。

「你累透了，得好好休息。」

「可看著陛下與臣妾這愛的結晶，我還捨不得睡，想再抱一會。」

嘴上這樣說，心裡那樣想。這種地方，率直的都是傻子，再好看再能幹都待不下去。

「好吧，再一會就好，別太勉強身體，本王還有點事要處理，等下再來看你們。」

「哎……臣妾這生產耗了大半天，害陛下把正事拖延——」

「噓，沒什麼比王子出生更重要。」

溫柔賢淑的皇后，體貼愛家的國王。

恩愛的夫妻，幸福的家庭。

國王一走，皇后的嘴角放鬆，馬上把那團吵鬧的東西遞給奶媽。

無論是嬰兒還是小孩，她都從沒好感。

她摸摸自己的臉，明天起要好好保養呢，生產後的幾個月對女人能否延長保質期至關重要。

=+=+=+=+=

巴托洛米奧回過神來，任由卡文迪許繼續從後抱住自己，沒有推開。

他動了一下，調整至較為舒服的位置。

察覺到對方的動靜，卡文迪許緊張地抱得更緊，顯然是想到了上次對方突然發脾氣跑掉的事。

「先別走。」

對巴托洛米奧來說這句簡直多餘，他現在還在頭昏腦脹、背酸腿軟，累得腰都要斷掉，紅腫的後穴才剛剛能夠閉合……雖說他的身體總是神奇地恢復得很快，但還不至於這麼快，這一刻他根本連站起來都做不到。

「……不如試試讓我連續操你三四次，看你還能不能走……」

後頸傳來了卡文迪許輕笑著的震動，巴托洛米奧酥癢著縮了縮。

「這樣啊……不行。」

卡文迪許悄悄在心裡記住，原來只要做到對方下不了床就好了，這樣就不會跑掉。

兩人慵懶地賴在床上，放空著腦袋，拖延著沒有離開。

像一對普通的戀人。

「睡嗎？」

「睡你個頭……你一睡我不就沒命了唄。」

「沒我允許白馬是沒法出來的。」

「誰知道呢？所以之前是你故意讓他捏死我的嗎？」

「……那次是你刺激到我了，難道你記得發生什麼事嗎？」

提起那件事，卡文迪許也有點心虛，他那是一時大意，不會再發生的。

「哼。」

「累了就瞌個眼，我熬不住了自己會走。」

他伸手摸上了對方腦側的頭髮，順毛般輕輕細撫，巴托洛米奧象徵式地抵抗了一下，便打了呵欠，對睡意投降了。

卡文迪許輕揉著蓬鬆的綠髮，意外地聽到對方無意識地發出了舒服的呼嚕聲——他知道這是代表著舒服滿足的聲音，他有聽過。

很可愛。

像一隻貓。

很久很久以前，他曾經養過的那隻貓。

=+=+=+=+=

「哈囉，我是卡文迪許。你在這裡幹什麼呢？」

年幼的卡文迪許每天從餐桌上順來一點雞胸和魚塊什麼的，下午便偷溜去廚房的後門外餵貓，終於在食物的引誘下，貓跟他做了朋友。

「太好了……我沒什麼朋友的 ……」

他把貓小心地偷渡進房裡，貓很小隻、很安靜，也很愛躲陌生人，宮女和侍從們頭幾天都沒有發現。

「你好可愛啊，卷起來像顆馬鈴薯一樣圓滾滾的。」

當他完成一整天的學習和訓練，臨睡前會蹲到床邊呼喚著躲在床下底的貓。貓跟他一起睡，他會跟貓聊天，順著毛一下下撫摸著那頭上的花紋，貓會發出滿足的呼嚕聲。

「啊啊啊啊啊老鼠！！！！好大隻！！誰誰誰快把這噁心的髒東西丟出去！！」

卡文迪許和貓一起被驚醒，困惑地看著臉色發青的皇后把人喚來。

「卡文！你身為王子，房裡藏著個污糟邋遢的東西？！傳出去叫母后多丟臉！！你要養寵物我給你買！這種來路不明的野生雜種全身上下都是病菌！真是噁心死了！丟掉！！」

「等等母后，不是的！馬鈴薯是隻貓，牠還很小，是我的朋友，牠很乖的——」

貓受到驚嚇跳了下床，四處亂跑，竄進了皇后的裙子裡，她尖聲鬼叫著拎起裙擺站上了一旁的椅子，把勾在布料上的貓一腳踢走，驚魂未定地捂住胸口喘氣。

「馬鈴薯！！你們嚇到牠了！母后！不是的馬鈴薯很乖的！！真的！牠腳上還受傷了你們不能把牠丟出去！牠不髒的、沒病菌！我養牠整個禮拜了我都沒生病啊？！牠本來住在廚房後面的儲物室，我們吃了廚房的食物都沒事啊？！你們太粗魯了！！別這樣快停手！」

下人們手忙腳亂地用桌布抓捕了慘叫著掙扎的貓，卡文迪許哭著想要阻止。

幾個人聯合起來對付一隻受傷的貓——太過分了，太殘忍了，為什麼都沒有人停下來呢？

「整個禮拜！！還廚、廚……噢，卡文！天吶……你竟然還去了那種下等的地方！！簡直有失身份！你還是個王子嗎？你究竟是我親生的嗎？！你是要把母后給活活氣死是不是？！！」

皇后扯著嗓子，一邊責備一邊扭擰著卡文迪許的耳朵，漂亮的臉孔因為生氣而扭曲。

「嗚哇好痛好痛！嗚嗚不是的！對不起！母后嗚嗚對不起嗚嗚嗚好痛！馬鈴薯！不！你們別帶走牠！牠是我的朋友牠受傷了！母后對不起！我幫牠洗澡！牠會很乾淨的嗚嗚嗚……」

他大聲哭著認錯，掙脫開揪住耳朵的手，卻還是被誰欄下來，眼白白地看著僕人把他的朋友帶走。布團裡的沒了動靜，也沒有了貓的聲音。

「閉嘴吧卡文，明明是自己做錯了事還在胡鬧，你一哭我就煩……沒有人喜歡哭包子，再哭我就不愛你了。」

卡文迪許一愣。

是他做錯了。他做了不正確的事，讓大家都受害：被殘忍對待的貓、被逼做出殘忍舉動的侍從、又驚慌又憤怒的母后……滿房間的負面情緒，這夜裡爆發的一連串痛苦，人們沒有溫度的眼神，母后冷冰冰的語氣，都是因為他一開始做錯了事。

帶來了麻煩，還哭，這樣的孩子不討喜，要被討厭——不合格的卡文迪許。

要修正，要改掉。

咔嚓。

他懂事地安靜下來，止住眼淚，放鬆了神經，退後一步自個兒好好站著。

「把王子帶去洗乾淨。床鋪換掉，這張給我燒了。」

很久很久以前，他曾經養過一隻貓。

貓很喜歡被摸摸頭，會從喉嚨裡發出舒服的呼嚕聲。

後來那隻貓怎樣了呢？跑掉了嗎？記不清楚了⋯⋯就只是一隻小野貓而已，又跛腳又骯髒又有病菌，他可是個王子。

必須是像法魯魯那樣美麗、優雅而強壯的統種馬，才配得上當他的寵物。

「啊，是卡文迪許大人！」

「是要帶法魯魯出去運動呢？」

「好帥哦，真相襯！」

這是形象的問題。

人生在世總有原因，沒有用途的人白白活著，連吸入空氣都是一種浪費，死掉也沒有人在意。卡文迪許很早就找到了他的功用：被喜歡。

某個初夏，貴族們一個個身穿淺色服裝，在御花園裡撐著陽傘，或者坐在帳篷下閒聊。

宮女牽著他的小手前往活動場地，沿途經過盛開的玫瑰花叢，那雍容華貴的花，跟他母后非常相似。他在侍從幫忙下摘了一朵，用手帕包好帶刺的花莖，送給了獨坐帳篷下悶悶不樂的母后。

本來一臉冷漠的皇后，意識到這是製造母子溫馨場面的好機會，漾起了好看的笑容，伸手接過花，摸摸卡文迪許的頭，揚起了甜美的聲音。

「是要送給我嗎？謝謝，卡文真可愛，母后很開心。」

眾人的目光集中在他身上，羨慕和讚賞的聲音此起彼落。

「那就是卡文迪許王子吧……」「在哄皇后開心呢，真是個溫柔的孩子。」

「臉蛋也可愛！」「皇后是美人嘛，當然王子也好看。」「看起來很有教養。」

「母子感情真好，國王好幸福啊……」「血統好就是不一樣……」

被注視的卡文迪許有點臉紅，心裡升起了一陣異樣的感覺。他不再是被母后晾在一旁、可有可無的裝飾品，大家圍著他、看著他——他有了存在感，他被認可了、被喜歡著。

他抬起頭，所有人都掛著溫暖的微笑，母后在對他微笑，他自己也在微笑。

這就是幸福的模樣了吧？

是最美好的時刻了吧？

那種被幸福包圍著的溫暖感覺，他想得到更多。

卡文迪許找尋著能夠再次獲得那種感覺的方法，這意外地很簡單：做了對的事會被稱讚喜愛、得到認同的目光，做錯了會被反感嫌棄、引人側目。

被愛的感覺很好很溫暖，被討厭和忽視的感覺很差很寂寞。

想要快樂→被喜歡的感覺令人很開心→讚美和關注就是喜歡的證明→他要賺取這種東西→做了正確的事就能得到→一直做正確的事就能一直感到快樂

「正確的行為」、「正確的打扮」、「正確的發言」、「正確的態度」、「正確的愛好」、「正確的思考方式」、「正確的——

所有不好的、不夠好的部分都得修正過來，修正不了的就去除掉，去除不了的就隱藏起來。

因為他想要得到更多。想快樂。

人們崇拜天才，所以他都暗地裡默默耕耘。

美貌能夠得到別人迷戀，他便每朝每晚定時保養、勤敷面膜。

溫婉的笑容俘虜人心，於是他在鏡前不斷矯正著表情和笑聲，直至滿意。

他在別人看不見的地方努力不懈地練習著：

說話聲線、舉手投足，嘴角上揚的角度。

站姿、坐姿，放下茶杯時用小指輕輕墊住杯底的動作。

打開話題的方式、恰到好處的回應，如何不失儀態地逃離各種場合。

清晨時分跑圈、鍛練身體，構思著360角無死角的出劍姿勢。

日間文武雙修、琴棋書畫輪著練，早餐前讀報晚餐後看書，溫故知新與時並進，對每件事物都有自己的一套看法。

他並不是十項全能，但是學不會的他能練，練不來的他能裝，裝都裝不會的就把事情重新導向到他拿手的東西上面為止。

卡文迪許沒什麼朋友，但是他與所有人都維持著友好的關係；他沒什麼玩樂的機會，但這完美形象的建立過程就是一個全天候的遊戲，每一道注視的目光、每一聲讚賞都令他感到喜悅。

_想要得到更多。_ 想被喜歡。

龐大的舞台上，各人演出著正確的角色，說著符合身份設定的、正確的台詞。

服裝、道具、燈光、計算好的表情、令人信以為真的虛情假意，層層疊疊的謊言推砌出他們所在的這個世界。

**想要得到更多。** 想得到那種被包圍著的溫暖。

熟能生巧，他逐漸對此得心應手。

「王子殿下進步很快呢，一定是天份很高的緣故。」

他認定這就是他的終身使命。

「又考滿分了呢，做得好，卡文，母后很高興。」

他的存在證明。

「今天的比試贏得很漂亮，不愧為我兒子，嘿嘿對方的領土更廣又怎麼了？！還不是我們更厲害！」

他的人生意義。

「卡文迪許大人好帥喔……是說他皮膚和髮質都保養得很好呢！」「是本來就質素很好吧？天生麗質啊真羨慕……」

「聽說卡文迪許大人會去下個月的舞會喔！」「真的？！啊，要是這次能聊上一兩句就好了……」

這是一種各取所需的交易——卡文迪許付出心血經營著一個完美的形象，人們喜愛著完美的他，他也喜愛著喜愛他的人，於是更加用心維持著形象。

如此來來回回地彼此相愛，很好地麻醉著現實所造成的痛苦、不滿、沉重……彌補著雙方渴望美好日子的心靈缺口。

但是令人愉悅的注視和稱讚總是很短暫。

他總是想要得到更多。

需要更多。

更多。

卡文迪許踏出面向群眾的陽台，臉上掛著溫柔的微笑，親切地揮著手。一絲不苟的金髮配上一絲不苟的白襯衫，在和煦的陽光下閃閃發光。

「啊啊啊卡文迪許大人！！！」「王子殿下！！看這邊——！！！」「好英俊！！」「好喜歡！！」「卡文迪許殿下我愛你！！」「男神好帥！！！」「好溫柔——！！」「啊啊啊要被閃盲——」「沒有比卡文迪許王子更棒的人了！！」「好幸福啊啊要暈了！！」

人們激動的尖叫和讚美聲在空氣中迴響著。

他感到了幸福，感到了愛。他一點也不孤單。

溫暖的感覺填滿了空洞的內心。

他知道那並不是真正的愛，而是一種廉價的替代品。他是知道的。

可是，他也就只能這樣了。

在卡文迪許所生活和認知的世界是一片感情的沙漠，每段關係都充滿著裂痕，包括他的父母、他和他的父母、他和其他人、他所認識的所有其他人和其他人。甚至他和他自己。

所有人都過得不好，但所有人都裝作沒事。愛情只是一個傳說。

與其妄想著不可能擁有的、不存在的東西，他寧願就這樣，把短暫的愛慕和關注當作真心的愛與關懷。

至少這充數的感情，還算伸手可及。

同樣的謊言，重複一千次、一萬次，直到哪天所有人都相信了，那就是真實了吧？

就像他把從前的卡文迪許煉成了現在的卡文迪許一樣。

從一件台上無人理會的背景道具，變成了探射燈下的主角。

弄假成真。

沒什麼不可能的。

=+=+=+=+=

他突然有點想念那隻貓。

雖然他連貓的樣子也記不起了。

=+=+=+=+=

巴托洛米奧醒來已是清晨，幾小時的睡眠完全不夠，他想繼續睡，可是身後的體溫還在，他有點驚訝對方昨夜沒有先行離去。

畢竟對方都要先找個能獨處的地方，讓人把他雙手綁起或銬起來才能熟睡休息，以免第二人格造成無謂的死傷。

自己補了幾小時的睡眠，卡文迪許卻完全沒有睡。

想想第一次的時候他並沒為意，因為他當時神智不清，對時間沒什麼概念，但既然醒來已經是翌日而他尚在人世，就表示卡文迪許那一次也是沒有睡。

睡覺是巴托洛米奧除了追星之外排第二位最喜愛的活動，要是他很睏而睡覺的機會擺在眼前又不讓他睡，他也會被逼到患上精神病發狂的——啊等等，對方就是因為有精神病會發狂才不能睡，大概就是長期睡眠不足才整天那麼暴躁吧？

睡了又病發，不睡又躁狂，什麼嘛這個年中無休的精神病患……

巴托洛米奧坐起來揉了揉眼睛，打著呵欠伸個懶腰，拿起床頭的一杯水喝了。

「要把你鎖起來嗎？」

對方看起來心情有點差，但老實說除了他受人稱讚和妄想症發作的時候之外，巴托洛米奧還真想不起卡文迪許什麼時候心情有好過。

雖然想想自己也沒怎麼給他好面色就是了。

「不，我回去睡……你要走了嗎？」

「廢話，老子很忙的唄，沒空整天應酬你。」

「哼，忙著準備洗腦式硬銷道具還是忙著對草帽路飛的生命卡單相思呢？」

話說出來，卡文迪許幾乎馬上就後悔了，這聽上去就像他在吃醋（實際上也的確是在吃醋）。他的目標是讓巴托洛米奧喜歡上他，要是對方察覺到卡文迪許喜歡他，自己便處於下風了。

**「** **……** **都忙唄。」**

巴托洛米奧回答得理所當然，滿臉狐疑地瞥了對方一眼，心裡記住回去要檢查船上是不是裝了監視電話蟲——對方又知道他有在生產草帽團周邊了？明明都沒賣過給這貨？又知道他在看前輩的生命卡了？……是什麼時候怎樣裝上去的呢？真變態。

卡文迪許看著巴托洛米奧走進浴室，裡面傳出淋浴的水聲。

他腦內如常一片混亂：

發現了嗎？沒發現嗎？剛剛的反應也太平淡了？完全沒察覺嗎？不對，難道看生命卡看出神這種事其實很常做？頻率有多高？不，還是說因為有察覺到才故意那樣說來刺激他？

草帽路飛有什麼好？好吧那傢伙是很強沒錯，但除此之外，不就是個行為魯莽的白癡而已！還沒禮貌！還嘈吵！還穿得像個漁夫！

他卡文迪許外表出眾、儀容得體、帥出天際、溫柔體貼、有智商有實力、才華橫溢、三觀正直心地善良天下無雙！那條船上根本沒一個人比得上他好不好？！

都紓尊降貴著給這神憎鬼厭的傢伙喜歡他的機會了！

簡直沒眼光！沒品位！不識貨！ ~~……~~ ~~雖然身體是很棒沒錯。~~ ~~~~

明明都應該知道他有多好了……為什麼還是沒什麼表示呢？

沒表示都算了，為什麼還那樣地生分呢？

說起來，巴托洛米奧一次都沒找過他……為什麼都是卡文迪許在做主動呢？

_我討厭你！_

_我討厭所有像你一樣的人！_

_我討厭你和你的世界和裡面所有的東西！_

那種說話，如果並不是因為被逼出來的一時意氣而是認真的——

還是在討厭他嗎？為什麼呢？

他都……他都已經這麼好了，他都已經很完美了啊？

為什麼還會討厭他呢？他還有哪裡不夠好嗎？

還有哪裡要修正嗎？

是脾氣嗎……是脾氣不夠好嗎……

可是……

_「再哭就不愛你了。」_

_「沒有人喜歡弱者。」_

他又不能哭……又不能露出沮喪……要是連生氣都不能夠……

=+=+=+=+=

卡文迪許站在世界為他預設的位置上，依照著那裡詳細而清晰的指示，去做他需要做的事、成為他需要成為的樣子：

神祇般精緻的外貌、——

「雖說是王子，臉卻很娘炮呢。」

「搞不好其實是個女的吧？很快就藏不住了吧？」

「是說，那張臉完全看不出是國王有份的啊？」

「啊，這麼一說 ⋯⋯」

高超卓越的劍術、——

「聽好，對方是王子殿下，絕對不能傷到要害⋯⋯」

「嘖，父親這麼說我是不是還不能贏了？」

「不能。再過幾年王子就成年了，到時候就是皇儲，我們得罪不起⋯⋯但也不能一開始就輸，總得讓人看看表演的。」

博學多才、文武雙全、——

「早上是射箭訓練，然後是外語課，午後進行鋼琴練習，今天公爵夫人會來訪，皇后希望殿下在歷史課後去露個面，如果公爵家少爺不出席無須進行比劍的話，殿下可以有一小時的自由時間，在那之後——」

品格端正、舉止優雅、——

「那就是布魯喬亞王國的卡文迪許王子嗎？果然俊美得無懈可擊啊……」

「唉，放棄吧，雖說還未成年，但大概已經一大堆公主在排隊提親了吧？我們這種想都不用想。」

「對啊……不過，光是站在那樣的人身邊就很大壓力呢，還是遠遠地觀賞就好了……」

「誰站在他旁邊都會給比下去啊……優秀到這地步一定很難有朋友吧？」

——全方位地出類拔萃。

很久以前，他還沒找到被人理會的方法，總覺得自己好像一隻透明的幽靈，或者一個裝飾場合的擺設。

每個人都很忙碌。

皇宮裡，大家總是專注著各自的生活瑣事、崗位事務、權力鬥爭、攀龍附鳳等等。這些東西通常與卡文迪許無甚關係，所以大家通常都不會注視著他。

宮外，平民百姓專注著每日的生計，思考著怎樣邀交重稅，忙碌地憎恨著肥上瘦下、驕奢糜爛的貴族們。在他們真正遇上衣著樸素、平易近人的卡文迪許，並收到那憐憫的眼神、認真聆聽的表情之前，都不會想要去喜歡他。

他必須費盡心思、處心積累，找緊每個華麗現身的機會，爆發出殺人措手不及的顏值/優雅/帥氣/口才/造詣/氣度/親和力……這樣，才能夠引起別人關注和喜愛。

然後收割著收割著，那些認同的讚美、仰慕的目光。

毫不吝嗇的愛意。

溫暖的感覺。

日復一日，他每早起床，扮演著完美的卡文迪許。

「殿下、殿下對不起！是小的嘴賤我早上不應該說您壞話！！我知錯了對不起！卡文迪許大人你先放下劍……嗚啊啊我的腿——」

舞台燈光熄滅，他才得以休息。

「殿下的臉很好很完美無可挑剔！我我我掌嘴⋯⋯殿下饒命！饒——啊呃……」

當卡文迪許完美到一個地步，經營維持是很耗費精神的事，他想要休息。

可是，不知何時開始，他總是一睡著便做惡夢。

夢境中，那些本已埋葬的、不完美的自己以一種臉容扭曲的姿態活了過來，早被他割捨遺棄的不安、恐懼、懦弱、怨恨、憤怒、無力感、沮喪感全部追趕著他，無法擺脫。

夜幕低垂，被咔嚓掉的殘缺靈魂聚集起來，他的所有陰暗面，在陰暗裡苟且偷生。

所到之處，拖行出一條條殷紅的血路。

那顏色，就如五月裡，遍園開盡的玫瑰。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫捲心菜寫到我都快要精分（。  
> 想個標題想到腦內狂播<<カサネテク>>這首洗腦歌www
> 
> 是說雖然金色卷髮很法國，可是我腦出來的整個設定都是英國www  
> 一邊寫一邊想起英劇都鐸王朝，Natalie Dormer簡直是最棒的安妮‧博林沒有之一，沒了她我都沒心機看了雖然瑪麗公主也很美，啊跑題了（。
> 
> 捲心菜殿下就像一首由交錯的複雜的對位旋律組成的音樂。
> 
> 我完全無意識地偏心巴托，捲心菜這篇碼來碼去都不滿意（不過也可能是因為我對他也很有執念w），重覆修改了十萬次，就像捲心菜的自我修正偏執狂一樣，才終於……放棄（喂  
> 好吧不修到滿意我是不會讓自己po出來的（笑（<-捲心菜病
> 
> 下半篇又回到現在的時間點，有巴托我終於又能暢順地寫了（踹飛


	2. 捲心菜殿下的千層心機 下

浴室門打開，巴托洛米奧一邊對著浴簾後的人影抱怨，一邊關上了水龍頭，攏起濕髮擰出多餘的水。

「廁所整晚空著你都沒上，偏要現在兩人擠個狹小空間。就不能再等個幾分鐘嗎？老子都快好——」

布簾刷地拉開，對方驀地撲了上來，巴托洛米奧反應不及滑倒，一頭撞上浴缸邊，痛得一陣眩暈，腦側的綠色濕髮間滲出鮮血。

「果然……我見你的次數也太多……真有趣……」

不是卡文迪許！

他下意識想展開屏障，但對方迅速抓住他兩邊的中指一扭、一掰——巴托洛米奧發出了慘叫。

一邊膝蓋抵在他胸口上，食指、無名指、尾指接連被扭斷。

「呃、呃……」

巴托洛米奧在痛楚中驚恐著瞪大了眼睛，對方猙獰的表情映進眼裡。

「嘿……以防萬一。」

白馬睜開眼睛，赤裸著坐在床上，一扇門後傳出淋浴的水聲，地上散落著兩人的衣物。

他認出那件紫紅色外套和格紋長褲——門後是之前見過幾次的傢伙，一次對方交叉著手指弄出了他無法刺穿的透明障礙物，一次被另一人格綁起了手，他差點就成功把人殺掉了……

這兩個人，搞上了啊，還不止一次。

發現了好玩的東西。他無法抑制笑意。

另一人格把配劍藏了起來，但是他對於殺人武器並不執著，沒有利刃，用手撕也行。

礙事的只是手指。

處理好手指的問題，他將巴托洛米奧四肢掛在浴缸邊上，退下胸前的鎮壓。

「不是慣常的類型……好新奇……我也想試試——」

一手抬起對方的腰，一手掰開臀瓣。

「啊啊啊啊啊啊——」

沒有任何前戲、沒有任何準備的強行貫穿，沒有緩衝時間的粗暴抽插。巴托洛米奧搖著頭、扭動著身體，發出了撕心裂肺的哀嚎。

這種拱著身體的凌空姿勢下，巴托洛米奧完全使不上力，但還是奮力反抗著。

白馬獰笑著用空出來的手擋下無謂的抵抗，把對方的腰抬得更高，讓他無法亂踢，指甲在敏感的大腿內側狠狠地留下幾道抓痕，傷口在拉扯之下溢出了血，暗紅的小河延伸至兩人交合處，與穴口撕裂流出的血混合著滴落，或隨著插肆的動作被操進體內。

「嘿嘿嘿好棒……原來是我的類型……柔弱的都不耐玩，兩下就死掉……」

「捲心菜！！！不！啊啊痛！！！嗚！啊啊啊不！！！卡文迪許！！！！」

帶著哭腔的甜美慘叫聽得他心曠神怡。

「……在叫誰呢？嘿嘿，現在站在『光』裡的是我……別怕，我還不打算殺你……至於『卡文迪許』嗎……」

他摟住仰著頭喊叫的巴托洛米奧，俯身到對方耳邊。

「告訴你個小秘密：卡文迪許是個假貨！那傢伙就是個裝飾門面用的……從外表到性格到記憶到整個人生全部都是虛構！！滿口謊言假貨……嘿嘿嘿……你不問問他母后跟弟弟的事情嗎？可惜他不會告訴你真相的……因為真相在我這裡！他很會演啊……嘿嘿，他『什麼都不知道』呢……」

「嗚嗚…嘶……呃、嗚嗯……捲心菜……呃…」

對方一下下撞進體內，巴托洛米奧痛得發抖，拚命地思考著擺脫的辦法。

這體位他咬不上對方的喉嚨，最多撕咬下眼前肩膀的肌肉，可是如果白馬沒有痛暈過去，很可能就會相應地把暴力升級——

「懦弱的雜碎！他以為自已能壓在老子頭上多久？！他憑什麼？！我才是我們最真實的想法！我來殺光所有人！我才能解決一切的痛苦！我才有資格擁有這具身體！我才是真正的卡文迪許！！」

「是、是嗎……你……嗚……」

巴托洛米奧放棄了掙扎，兩腿纏上對方的腰，發痛的雙手圈在金髮凌亂的後頸。

白馬訝異於這般親近的舉動，稍微起來察看——巴托洛米奧眼裡猛然爆發出兇狠，用盡全力弓起背一個頭鎚把對方撞暈。

卡文迪許緩緩醒來，眼前是熟悉的紋身圖案。

「痛……巴托洛米奧？」他伸手摸上額頭疼痛的腫包。

對方同樣捂住了前額。

「……你這頭殻還真他媽的硬唄。」

巴托洛米奧鬆一口氣，放開忍痛揪住金髮的手，掛在邊上，頭往後靠閉目休息。

要是醒來的是白馬，他這次打算把對方往浴缸上砸，一次不行就幾次，再接再厲，直到自己儲夠體力逃離現場為止。

倘若大船團一號船長在旅館浴缸裡全裸著被爆頭謀殺的事情見報了，他之後會好好地跟前輩們解釋交代的。

卡文迪許坐起來，定睛發現白色浴缸上印著的血跡，對方頭部受傷了，而自己正深埋對方體內。

他慌忙抽出下身，巴托洛米奧咬著牙露出痛苦的表情，身體顫抖著。

「嗚……嗚呃…嘶……」

卡文迪許低頭，驚愕地瞪著對方被抓傷的大腿根部、滲血的下身，白瓷上的一片嫣紅。

自己的指頭還沾著血，而對方搭在浴缸邊的手，指節不正常地扭曲著。

「這……這是…… **白馬你這混蛋人渣！！！！！** 」

他憤怒著氣得發抖，想要把如此傷害巴托洛米奧的白馬碎屍萬段，但他與白馬共用一具身體，卻又無可奈何。

「第二次了……沒可能……我沒交出主導權……」

卡文迪許意識到白馬變得強大了——在精神層面上——變得能鑽著他思想脆弱的時刻搶去身體的使用權。

眼下沒時間思考這一點，他急急跑去翻出隨身的小電話蟲召喚船醫，又回到浴室，把勉強著撐起身體的巴托洛米奧抱起。

「不、不用你抱我自己能走！」

「好了別鬧。」卡文迪許在對方額角落下一個快速的吻，把呆掉的巴托洛米奧抱回床上休息，找了兩塊毛巾讓他按壓著出血的地方，快速地淋一下身沖走血跡，出來又焦急著打了通電話催趕，聽到人家已經在路上，才放下心穿好衣服。

巴托洛米奧凝重地注視著手忙腳亂的卡文迪許，腦裡迴響著白馬的話。

_卡文迪許是個假貨……_

_不會告訴你真相的，真相在我這裡……_

_他以為自已能壓在老子頭上多久……_

_我才是真正的卡文迪許！！_

「抱歉……很快就好。」

卡文迪許拿來吹風機，幫巴托洛米奧吹乾還半濕的頭髮，小心不碰到傷口。

被悉心照料著的感覺令巴托洛米奧很不安，額上還殘留著被嘴唇觸碰的記憶，他撥開對方輕撫自己頭髮的手。

「走開。」

「怎麼了？有弄痛你嗎？」

噪音下，卡文迪許沒聽到巴托洛米奧說什麼，於是他把吹風機關掉，想知道是不是還有其他要避開的地方。

「停手……」

與卡文迪許接觸的次數增加，巴托洛米奧警惕地注意到自己不像以前那般抗拒對方了。這樣不行。

卡文迪許理應是個與他水火不容的死對頭，是他最討厭的類型，同時也是隨時打個瞌睡就翻臉不認人的危險人物，這貨最初對路飛前輩喊打喊殺，半途卻改變主意加入了大船團，一時人一時鬼，天知道這傢伙到底在打什麼主意。

巴托洛米奧提醒自己不能被對方的親暱舉動誤導。那只是個餌而已，如果嘗到一點甜頭就傻傻地上鈎，自作多情地與那種人有了感情上的瓜葛，萬一對方突然失控著倒戈相向，萬一他的半絲遲疑令前輩們受到了損傷，甚至性命受到威脅……他是絕對無法原諒自己的，他不容許這種可能性。

他必須堅定不移，無時無刻提防著這個雙面人，不受引誘。

不過是肉體關係而已，換個對象也可以，不做也可以。

至於卡文迪許，巴托洛米奧相信往這傢伙身上倒貼的人不少，白馬說他有「慣常的類型」確認了他的想法。對卡文迪許來說，同樣地，對象不是巴托洛米奧也沒關係。

「別再繼續了唄。」

「……不吹就不吹，著涼感冒頭痛什麼的我管你——」

卡文迪許皺著眉收起電線，心想是白馬做得太過分了，他不怪巴托洛米奧對他抱有戒心。

「我是說， **我們** 之間這種事，別繼續了唄。」

他僵硬地靜止了動作。

卡文迪許背向著巴托洛米奧，巴托洛米奧也背向著他，手上的吹風機還未散熱，但死寂的空氣有點冷。

——會著涼的。

他暫時只想到這一點。

塑料機殼在他無意識的用力下發出了瀕臨斷裂的聲響，於是他在吹風機被捏爆之前，把它安放在桌面。

啊，剛剛對方說什麼來著？

不想再繼續了？是害怕了嗎？生氣了嗎？該死的白馬，好好的出來破壞搗亂，他們之前還好好的……是好好的吧？大概是，好像是。

卡文迪許整晚沒睡有點累，心情也很差，白馬再次成功偷溜出來的事令他有點慌，這一刻他無法冷靜地集中精神去惴測巴托洛米奧的情緒。

空著的左手提起又放下，他抑制著衝動，拇指指甲磨蹭著中指指頭上的繭。因為咬指甲是不好的習慣。

鬧得這麼僵，他都想替白馬道歉了，可是卡文迪許根本什麼都沒做，他為什麼要代為道歉？他並沒有錯，錯的是白馬那個陰險小人。

沒聽到卡文迪許的回應，巴托洛米奧自個說下去。

「老子不管你跟你弟你媽你祖宗之間發生什麼事......你的過去是你自己的事……」

卡文迪許又在心裡罵一遍白馬這個滿腦子壞水的混蛋：究竟對巴托洛米奧說了些什麼呢？為什麼會提起母后和弟弟？胡扯了些什麼呢？對方相信了嗎？他應該詢問嗎要解釋嗎？巴托洛米奧會選擇相信白馬還是卡文迪許呢？

「承諾效忠路飛前輩的是你卡文迪許，要是哪天你無法控制住白馬那傢伙，對路飛前輩造成威脅了，就是要把你一併殺掉，我也會下手的唄。」

等等，草帽路飛？怎麼又提到了草帽路飛？明明在說他們兩個人的事，卻總要繞回這傢伙身上去，他和巴托洛米奧的事情關這傢伙什麼事？

卡文迪許呢？哪天他沒法控制白馬了，巴托洛米奧不關心一下卡文迪許會怎樣了？啊不，他說了，要一起殺掉。

「那傢伙是個怪物又怎樣，我也是唄，就算要同歸於盡，我也一定毫不猶豫地把他連著你一起拖進地獄裡去……不會讓你傷害到前輩們的。」

比起對方敵意的眼神，卡文迪許覺得這種把他毫不在乎地忽略掉的思考方式更令人窒息反胃。

像那時一樣。

當他造成麻煩了……當他沒有功用了……

馬上就會被拋棄。

他做得還不夠嗎？

不止遵守了不殺草帽路飛的承諾，連那條船上其他可惡的傢伙都一起放過了，還救了巴托洛米奧的命，還自我傷害著救助了他在意的人，甚至委身加入了那個搶盡他風頭的傢伙的船團……

一句感激的道謝都沒收到。

比起與白馬長期抗爭著的自己，巴托洛米奧從頭到尾都只關心著草帽一伙的死活，雖然現在緊盯著他，真正注視著的卻是另有其人。卡文迪許什麼都做了，在對方眼中，卻仍然只是一個透明的、無關重要的東西，要是造成了障礙，便誓死要把他除掉……

整天只會嚷著前輩這個前輩那個……

卡文迪許臉上泛起一片陰霾，眼神不自覺地逐漸變得恐怖。

「喂，還醒著嗎？」

對方一直沉默，巴托洛米奧轉過身又戒備了起來，眼角在地上搜尋著自己的匕首。

「聽到了：終止關係、保護你前輩、把我殺掉，還有嗎？你想我說什麼，我欠你一句『太好了』還是『真棒』呢？」

卡文迪許一臉陰沉，心想這混賬傢伙，以為他一直以來的所作所為都是理所當然的嗎？

白馬並不效忠任何人，只要卡文迪許悄悄後退半步，巴托洛米奧所珍視的每一個人𣊬間就會被毁滅掉……

對白馬來說殺戳無分貴賤，就算對方成員戰力再高，也總有能對付的手段，不能光明正大地砍掉就陰狠下作地做掉，奪取性命的方法有很多——他總會有辦法的。

那船上有九個人？十個？巴托洛米奧只有一個人，保得了誰？

殺掉……全部殺掉……一個個刺穿斬爛……讓噴出的鮮血把整艘船染紅……

一絲金色鬼祟地混進湛藍的眼裡。

巴托洛米奧一怔，卡文迪許一向直白而不轉彎末角，那罕有地語帶諷刺的回應更像他自己的說話方式。他從反彈回來的惡意聽出了對方的受傷，突然覺得自己反而直白得有點過分了。

腦內陰謀論太過了嗎……是自己太小人之心了嗎……

他自己不慣於別人的好意，躲避著豎起了刺，然後對方也豎起了刺。

就像曾經受到傷害的巴托洛米奧，也變得想要傷害別人一樣。

他垂下眼，輕輕嘆了口氣。

「那是最壞的情況，我並不想要走到那一步——所以 **你好好加油** ，可別輸了給那貨唄。」

這是第一次與白馬對話，雖然都只有對方在說，但巴托洛米奧還是有點驚訝對方表現出的思考能力。他並不是隨意地無差別殺人，而是有意識有目的有原因地這樣做。

如果說卡文迪許的本意是想幹掉全世界，這跟巴托洛米奧一直以來認知的、拼命地迎合討好著全世界的卡文迪許完全相反。

也許是過於壓抑和否定這違背本性的強烈想法，才患上了人格分裂？

也許是嬌生慣養出來的心靈脆弱？

也許並不是表面上那麼幸福？

怎樣也好，那是卡文迪許必須自行解決的問題。

他們現在還不是敵人，只要讓對方清楚知道他的立場就好了。

「？！」

卡文迪許從偏激的思緒中被扯回來，吃驚地看著態度軟化的巴托洛米奧。

巴托洛米奧是知道的吧？

知道他在努力，知道抑制著白馬的事並非理所當然……

「說到底，你不就是個神經病唄，你倒是吃藥啊。不是還有個船醫嗎？搞毛啊有在好好工作嗎？雖說你本來就心理不正常，又變態又自戀又躁狂，但是人格分裂這麼嚴重你倒是處理一下唄……之後再搞出第三四五六個人格，到時除了你捲心菜還加上西蘭花紫椰菜甘籃西芹什麼的，你腦內是要變成個雜菜沙拉嗎——」

備受認知和打氣的感動維持了不夠幾秒，巴托洛米奧又換上了一貫欠扁的語氣，輕而易舉地挑釁起卡文迪許的暴躁情緒。

「真不想被你這個神經病說！本少爺就是腦神經攪成一杯雜菜汁也是世上最帥最完美的神經病！哪像你——」

「哦哦你這個思覺失調的自戀狂好好的又燒上我了唄？！說啊老子怎麼了？！」

「你、你！！你就是個普通的腦殘神經病！你連自戀的本錢都沒有！！」

「誰要那種本錢啊白癡！我腦殘也是剛剛被你砸殘的唄！這裡撞那裡撞我都要腦震盪了唄！！你還不快想想有沒有什麼一勞永逸的解決辦法！ **你不解決他老子就解決你！！** 」

「有這麼容易解決還會像現在這樣嗎！？！」

「別說得好像你有試過唄！不是說在利用白馬幫你攢人氣來著？！你根本就在縱容這混蛋！」

「 **你懂個屁！！** 你又知道我沒試了？！」「我 **屁都不用懂** 就知道了唄！！」

巴托洛米奧用毛巾捂著頭上的傷，撐起半身跟站在床邊炸毛的卡文迪許互吼，存在感薄弱的醫生尷尬地在門口站了好一會，終於忍不住出聲。

「那個......卡文迪許大人......治療......」

兩人目光刷地投向瑟縮在門邊的船醫。

意識到對方視線的方向，卡文迪許一個箭身擋住床上全裸的巴托洛米奧。

「看什麼看！ **不准看！！** 」

「你智障！不看怎麼醫唄！？」

卡文迪許在旁邊監視著醫生為巴托洛米奧清理傷口、上藥止血、接回脫臼的指節，這船醫從一開始出海就跟著他，按理不會在外面亂說，但他還是多口吩咐一句。

「今天的事保密。」

「明白了，卡文迪許大人。」

巴托洛米奧不屑地哼了出聲，斜眼鄙視了他們一下。

「做得出還不敢認了唄。」

「對啊跟你扯上關係有失身份——才怪！我這是為了誰啊？！傳出去讓本少爺的瘋狂粉絲知道了，還不先把你毒死再把你碎屍——」

「老子連你體內那隻殺人狂魔都不怕了唄，還怕你的粉絲嗎？」

聞言，卡文迪許呆了呆。

那一臉驚訝又嚴肅的微妙表情讓巴托洛米奧疑惑著眨眨眼。

「怎、怎麼了……」

……的確就是個殺人狂魔沒錯啊，還不讓人說了？

卡文迪許腦內大大小小的齒輪，以一種奇妙的方式咔嗒咔嗒地轉動著： 巴托洛米奧不怕白馬→還為他打氣了→不介意公開關係→不想繼續純粹地約炮→要死也一起去死→殉情→戀人→……

**「你愛上我了嗎——」「我哪有！！？！！！」**

=+=+=+=+=

卡文迪許總是感到很缺乏。

站在光明裡渴求著能夠填補內心的愛，在黑暗裡又渴求著用來解決仇恨的血。

被他親手強行分割開來、支離破碎的靈魂，無論哪一邊都長期叫囂著飢餓，而他也總是很累，累到只要稍稍放鬆精神，就隨時隨地都能入睡的地步。

可是，那些巴托洛米奧在他身邊的夜晚，他不願意離開，寧願一直醒著。

巴托洛米奧睡覺時很安靜，喜歡微微捲起身體，攬著個枕頭或毯子或卡文迪許的手臂，像一隻沒安全感的貓。

卡文迪許心不在焉地輕撫著雜草般亂翹的綠髮，有時回想一些聽過的故事，有時哼起一些彈過的歌，有時腦裡背誦著一些讀過的詩：

終於，我倆睡醒的靈魂致以早安，

毫無恐懼的戒備，彼此注視著；

愛，控制著我們對所見萬物的感情，

將這小小的房間變成了整個宇宙。

讓嚮往航海之人去探索眾多嶄新的世界，

讓無數的世界在地圖上交疊著呈現，

讓我們各自完整的世界合而為一……

——我很好奇，在相愛之前，你我都在做些什麼呢？

他呆在那裡，什麼都不做，什麼都沒有得到。他的心很累也很貧乏，可他一直留在那裡，一直醒著。

等待著曙光。

或者其他。

=+=+=+=+=

「你家醫生都說老子沒事了唄，別再跟著我，你才是快快回去吃藥。」

「他只說你沒有腦震盪，我的理解是因為你本來就沒有腦，但你血壓還沒升回去，代表你可能走著走著就會昏倒掉進海死掉——」

「——老媽子角色有甘比亞一個就夠了唄，你少管我。我就是沒有腦也比你這個腦有事的來得正常。」

巴托洛米奧堅持著離開，而卡文迪許堅持著跟他一起走回港口。

兩人如常一來一往地鬥嘴，好像他們並不是走在離別的路上。

走到距離巴托洛米奧那艘船的不遠處，他們卻杆在那裡，沉默地對峙起來，各自思考著開口的方式。

「先前說的，別再繼續的事……」

再耗下去不是辦法，但是白馬的事情也不能不了了之。巴托洛米奧不想讓卡文迪許誤會他們能吵就代表沒事，之後又來再找他發生關係。

雖說誰都不會一邊洗澡一邊考慮變態殺人狂突然出現的可能性，但是巴托洛米奧得承認他對白馬/卡文迪許這號人物是過於鬆懈了。

肉體上，性事途中他所暴露的弱點太多，反應也遲緩，倘若那種時候遇上白馬——他並不是怕死，只是他還不能死，他有更重要的事情要做，死也得死在更有意義的地方。

感情上，越是親近，將來若是去到真正針鋒相對的時刻就越下不了手，為了前輩們……不，就算不是為了前輩們，巴托洛米奧跟卡文迪許也是來自兩個相反世界的人，如果不是因為路飛前輩，他們根本不可能有所交集。

巴托洛米奧的內心連著他的小世界一起，被堅硬的屏障泡泡安全地保護著，防的就是來自卡文迪許那個大世界的傷害。

即使卡文迪許可能也跟他一樣，是個受害者，可是誰知道呢？白馬可能在說謊，他不會上當的，他不要打開門，他不想知道對方的事情。

「……這個決定，我是認真的唄。」

「嗯，我同意。」

「是說，老子那方面的需求頻率本來就不高——咦？你同意嗎？」

「對，這段關係打從一開始就是個錯誤，的確不應該繼續了。」

卡文迪許那認真的表情不知道是裝出來還是怎樣，巴托洛米奧有點驚訝對方意外地順攤，他都已經準備好反駁那句「為什麼！不行！我拒絕！」的「你要找人做就找別人！反正這種事老子不幹了唄！」了。

……最初對他進行瘋狂電話騷擾的真的是同一個人？

…………這又冷靜又理性又好說話的是誰……第三人格嗎？是西蘭花還是羽衣甘藍？

「喂芹菜，你說的能作準嗎？我們先白紙黑字寫下來，不然捲心菜醒來不認帳——」

巴托洛米奧從口袋掏出紙筆。

「什麼鬼又芹菜又捲心菜！！我是卡文迪許！！！」

「我怎知道！你態度也轉太快！！我還以為是另一個人唄！！」

「靠！真是想對你語氣好一點都不行？！你不用再說了！我都懂！我跟你的這種關係——」

「斷了吧！」「就到此為止！」

「別再繼續了唄！」「沒有下次！！」

「好走不送！！」「小心別掉進海——」

「你才小心別跌個狗吃屎！」 **「哼！」「哼！」**

兩人一同轉身，氣沖沖地朝著相反方向走回各自的船。

**「喂！！」**

走了幾步，身後又傳來卡文迪許粗魯的喊聲，於是巴托洛米奧又回過頭粗魯地兇回去。

**「又怎樣了唄？！」**

「今早的事……對不起！白馬那裡我會想辦法解決的！！會加油的！解決給你看！所以……所以你就好好看著我！到了那時……到時候……總、總之你少擔心！！」

說罷，卡文迪許臉紅著轉身拔腿就跑。

七月，午後，夏島的港口。

巴托洛米奧呆望著那消失在街角的背影，胃裡的蝴蝶又悄悄地振動起翅膀。

他不自覺地摸了摸有點發熱的耳朵，順便撥了一下因為剛才濕著沒能造型的頭髮，再次邁步離開。

「……才沒有在擔心唄……誰要看你……」

再說讓他看是要怎樣看，剛剛不都一刀兩斷了嗎……

沒在一起過的兩人，連分手都說不上，這亂來的鬧劇已經告一段落了吧？

海面吹著清爽的南風，天氣晴朗，是個適合出航的日子。

兩艘船一前一後，緩緩地駛往不同的方向。

重新出發。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是約翰·鄧恩的早安詩♡  
> 不喜歡現有的譯文所以自己翻了一下  
> 除了鄧恩我也喜歡王德爾那個唯美又嘲諷max的傢伙……（不過誰都喜歡王德爾吧（想想他還真捲心菜（<-已變成形容詞
> 
> 對不起！上一篇才剛一起（←並沒有）這篇就分手了！（←根本沒一起）  
> 加進白馬是要變成四角戀了嗎（不  
> 給我好好談戀愛啦我寫得很辛苦耶你們合作點好不好？！（←推卸責任


End file.
